kamenriderhibikifandomcom-20200214-history
Devouring Douji
is the fourteenth episode of Kamen Rider Hibiki. It features the first appearance of Tomizo Todayama's "partner" Zaomaru Zaitsuhara, who actually had been mentioned in a previous episode as going to the hospital in another identity. Synopsis Asumu is hospitalized and undergoes emergency surgery after collapsing in class, his high school life comes to a halt until he heals. Hibiki and Ibuki team up to track down and destroy the berserk Douji. Plot The Berserk Douji was gnawing on Ibuki's shoulder until it threw him away. It then noticed Akira Amami and went after her, but as it grabbed her and smelled her it decided to let her go. The Berserk Douji went away while Akira ran to help her master. Ibuki decided that they needed to follow him immediately so Akira helped him up. Hibiki was running through a forest when he stumbled upon the Berserk Douji. He focused his power and threw fireballs at it which knocked it into a tree. It hissed at Hibiki and trans-mutated a pair of weapons. They engaged in a duel until Ibuki arrived and started shooting at it making it fly away. Hibiki went to see how the two were fairing and decided that they reorganize when Hinaka arrived. Asumu was in the meantime being taken to surgery, while his mother and his teacher Isakura followed him up to the operations room where they had to wait. Having met up with Hinaka, Hibiki was on the phone with Ichirou and Midori discussing the Berserk Douji, but there was no other information than its name. Ichirou theorized that it might be an experiment to create stronger Makamou, using old information. Hibiki would work with Ibuki and use their Ongeki to see what happened. Hitomi arrived at the hospital where she ran into Tomizo Todayama who was her cousin. They had not seen each other since the previous New Years celebration. Tomizo was there because his senpai was hospitalized, and Hitomi explained about Asumu. He realized that he had talked to Asumu's mother before as Hitomi confirmed it. She called him a real policeman as they walked to the reception. Having made camp, Hibiki, Ibuki, Akira and Hinaka start to set up a search grid with the Disc Animals. Hibiki asks Ibuki if they can choreograph their attacks and he agrees, so he Ibuki and akira will have to cooperate. The master and Disciple answers in union which Hibiki finds funny and Hinaka calls it beautiful. She turns to Hibiki and asks if it was a bad thing, to which he replies that he saw no reason to take on a disciple. Hinaka thought however that Asumu would be good as his disciple which made hibiki spill his drink. Akira laughed and Hibiki said that she should have a good school life with Asumu. Ikuko was patiently waiting outside the operating room when Hitomi and Tomizo came by. She thanked him for his help earlier while Hitomi wondered about Asumu's status. Ikuko told about the acute appendicitis and that he was having his surgery now, which would hospitalize him for a few days. Ikuko noticed how worried Hitomi became and told her to visit as it would cheer her son up. Hitomi then explained that Tomizo was her cousin. The phone was ringing upstairs at the Tachibana Sweet Place and Kasumi Tachibana made her way slowly to it. Hitomi called to let Hibiki know of Asumu's surgery, but Kasumi told her he was at work, but decided to call Hinaka to let them know. As evening had fallen at camp, Hibiki, Ibuki and Akira released all of the Disc Animals. Hinaka came running with the news of Asumu's condition which surprised Hibiki. The Black Puppet was moving elsewhere, and inserted two vials into its staff which injected a liquid substance into the earth that transformed into a Otoroshi Douji and Hime. Hibiki was in the meanwhile doing push-ups while Ibuki was doing sit-ups in order to get his mind of Asumu. Akira and Hinaka had just finished cooking their food and they all sat down to eat. At the hospital, Asumu had come out from surgery and his mother and Hitomi was sitting by him as he slept. Ikuko asked if Hitomi was enjoying school who said it was fun and that she had joined a cheerleader club instead of theatre which she thought she had grown out of. Ikuko said that Asumu had not joined a Brass band in the end, which Hitomi had hoped he would so that they could work together. He had a good reason to be delayed now though. The Disc Animals was searching all over while Hibiki and the rest were being vigilant at their camp. At the same time, the Otoroshi Douji and Hime were searching for the Berserk Douji. When the sun came up, the Berserk Douji woke up and set out. At the hospital, Asumu awoke as well. His mother had left a note that read that she was at work and would be back in the evening. A nurse came in and asked how he was feeling, and also helped him to the toilet. The Berserk Douji was in the meanwhile sprinting in the forest when it was spotted by a Disc Animal. Tomizo was walking with his sempai, who had just been released from the hospital. The man thanked Tomizo and said he would go thank the doctors before they departed. Tomizo went to their car in the meantime. Asumu was walking around the hallways when he tripped on his IV stand and the man grabbed him before he fell. He told Asumu that it took some time to get used to having a IV stand and then left. At Hibiki's camp they were checking the incoming Disc Animals when a Snake Disc Animal crept up Hibiki's leg. The Snake had the location of the Berserk Douji. At the hospital, Asumu was approached by the man again who asked if it was his first time being hospitalized. Asumu explained that it happened yesterday and the man joked that he could change places with him as he was released today. The man told him not to worry and left, giving Asumu the same feeling he felt with Hibiki. The Berserk Douji came upon the Otoroshi Douji and Hime who told it that it was a failure and had to be defeated. They started fighting while Hibiki and the rest arrived. Hibiki, Ibuki and Akira headed for the Berserk Douji while Hinaka remained with the vehicles. When they arrived they saw the Otoroshi Douji and Hime and commented that it was their second time in a hundred years. Hibiki and Ibuki transformed into their Oni forms just as the Berserk Douji wounded the Otoroshi Hime. Hibiki threw fireballs at the Otoroshi Douji and killed it instantaneously. The Berserk Douji brought out its weapon and rushed towards them as Ibuki blasted it with bullets. Hibiki kept it busy while Ibuki fired his pure sound at it, but it was ineffective. The two decided to attach Hibiki's Ongekikou to it, but it was smacked away. Akira went to retrieve it but was caught of guard by the injured Hime which was still alive. She summoned the Disc Animals and threw the Ongekikou back to Ibuki. He was able to attach it to the Berserk Douji, and Hibiki used his Bakuretsu Kyōda form which made it explode. The three thanked each other for their good job and started walking back. Asumu had in the meantime gone back to his bed and was prepared for a new day. Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : ** Parent Douji : Sei Ashina * : ** Parent Hime : Mitsu Murata * : * : Guest cast * : * Nurse: Suit Actors * * * * * Trivia *As part of Super Hero Time, this episode aired alongside episode 12, . *'Viewership': 9.2% * This is the first time seeing Hibiki's Ongeki Da: Bakuretsu Kyōda technique. DVD Releases Kamen Rider Hibiki ''volume 4 feature episodes 13-16: ''Berserk Fate, Devouring Douji, Weakening Thunder, Roaring Oni.http://www.toei-video.co.jp/DVD/sp21/hibiki.html References Category:Kamen Rider Hibiki Category:Episodes